


Hanji Zoe x Reader - Experimental Love

by Butterfly553



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 08:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly553/pseuds/Butterfly553
Summary: You always help Hanji out with their experiments, and even with it going badly, you're never bothered. Until one day you get hurt in an experiment gone wrong.





	Hanji Zoe x Reader - Experimental Love

You're a close friend of Hanji's and you've been friends for as long as you could remember. You have always loved to help them with their random experiments, even though they mostly went bad all of the time or were truly insane. 

That is what led you here; helping Hanji out with some random experiment. It was a new type of lighting involving minor explosives. Everyone knew it would end badly, you all just weren't sure when it would indeed go bad. You had a bad feeling about how this particular experiment would go, so you wanted to warn Hanji immediately. 

“Hanji, I don't think-” You started but were cut off by an explosion. You and the glasses-wearing human were thrown back and collapsed to the ground. “Ouch!” You instantly felt pain in your right arm and hand. You looked down to realize your hand and a bit of your arm was burnt due to the flames. 

“[First name]! Are you okay?” Hanji was at your side in a second, inspecting what had been done to you. The wounds weren't too bad but it hurt a lot. 

“It hurts, but I'm alright...”

“I'm so sorry.” Hanji clearly felt terrible as it was written all over their face. As soon as they spoke, Hanji left the room while muttering, “I'll go get Moblit.” The man quickly entered the room and began to take care of your burn wounds. Hanji didn't return though, leaving you slightly confused. 

“What happened in here?” You explained calmly about the failed experiment and how you'd been hurt due to it. “I'm sorry you got hurt. If only I talked them out of this...”

“I'm fine Moblit. It was only an accident anyway, so I don't want Hanji to feel bad about this like I think they are going to.” Of course, you were more concerned with Hanji's feelings than your own injury. That prompted Moblit to sigh as he finished taking care of your wounds.

After you felt better, you went to find Hanji. You wanted to talk to them about the incident and assure them that you were completely fine now. However, you couldn't find Hanji anywhere. They were completely gone, even though you knew they were somewhere in the Scout's compound. 

The following days were the same. Hanji was nowhere to be found for you. Even if you found them, Hanji would make excuses and run away from you instantly.

People noticed Hanji's strange habits and began to ask you about it. You weren't sure how to respond to the questions. You had no clue why Hanji began to act so strange towards you. 

Finally, you had enough of Hanji avoiding you. You were hurt and upset over it all and wanted the avoiding to stop. So, you hunted Moblit down, due to him being one of the people closest to Hanji. If Hanji wouldn't answer your questions, you were going to have him answer them. 

“Hey Moblit, got a minute to talk?” You'd found the man in Hanji's office all alone. It looked like he was organizing paperwork on Hanji's desk. 

“Oh, [first name], sure I can talk now.” He seemed a little hesitant about it though. 

“Why is Hanji avoiding me? Are they still upset over hurting me accidentally?”

“Section Commander Hanji feels guilty for hurting you... No, actually they feel terrible for you getting hurt.” 

“What, why?”

“I can't believe you haven't noticed yet...” Moblit sighed before continuing. “Listen [first name], they are in love with you. So hurting you, hurt them.”

“...Huh?” You were shocked. You weren't sure how to react to learning such a thing. You never saw Moblit's explanation coming. Even so, you were glad and excited. So, you thanked Moblit for telling you the truth and ran off. You needed to see Hanji now and talk to them. There were quite a few things that needed to be discussed. 

You finally found Hanji in their room. It was one of the last places you thought to check, even though it was almost the most obvious place to look for them. However, with them in their room, there was no escape from you, unless they jumped out a window, which you hoped they didn't end up to doing. 

“Hanji, we need to talk.” You declared as you entered their room. They were just reading on their bed and were shocked at your sudden appearance. 

“It's you, [first name], you startled me. What did you want to talk about?” They simply closed their book and sat up in bed. Hanji refused to look you in the eyes, making it clear they did feel horrible about the situation you'd been in. 

“I know you feel terrible for hurting me in the accident, but it's okay. Just be careful next time.”

“But-”

“No, Hanji I know you love me, and I love you too. So please, stop avoiding me. That hurts more than the burns ever did.”

For a moment, Hanji was shocked by your honest confession. They just looked at you and had their mouth open, even though nothing came out. Their silence surprised you, but the quiet only lasted a short time. Within a few seconds, both you and Hanji were on the floor, as Hanji pounded on you happily. 

“[first name]! I'm so sorry for avoiding you! I missed you so much!” Hanji held you tightly as they practically laid on top of you.

“I missed you too Hanji. However, can you get off of me, I can't really breathe.”

“Oh sorry.” With that, Hanji got up, bringing you with them. The two of you sat on their bed to continue talking. “So, how'd you find out about my feelings for you?”

“Moblit told me.”

“I see...” Hanji had a strange look on their face, almost like they were plotting something against Moblit now. 

“Don't be angry with him. If he never told me, then we wouldn't be able to be together now.”

“True... I'm so thrilled that you feel the same about me.” Hanji pulled you to their side and smiled at you. “After all the time I've spent wanting this, I can finally do it, can't I?”

“Huh? Do what?” Your question was answered by Hanji pressing their lips against yours. At first, you were a little startled, but then you quickly responded by kissing them back. 

It was a beautiful moment until the door opened causing the two of you to quickly separate, embarrassed. 

“Oh, I apologize you two.” It was the commander himself who'd interrupted Hanji and you.

“Erwin, was there something you needed?” Hanji calmly questioned, pushing the embarrassment away. Hanji was able to do so, but your face was still red with embarrassment, making you stare off away from the man. 

“I'll come back later.” With that, Erwin retreated from the room and closed the door. 

“I can't believe the Commander caught us kissing...” You muttered, putting your face in your hands. Hanji just chuckled and leaned over to whisper in your ear. 

“How about we get to other things before we get caught again?” Their question caused your face to go red again and also caused you to scoot a little bit away from Hanji. In return, Hanji just laughed and pulled you back to them. “I'm just joking, calm down.”

“Sure...” You couldn't help but smile now, happy to be in the arms of the person you loved. 

You were sure that you two would experience ups and downs, but you knew that no matter what everything would end well. At least, you hoped so. It was always a chance things would end tragically for the two of you due to your choice of jobs. Even so, you would try your best to just enjoy the time you spend with Hanji, no matter how long or short the time would be.


End file.
